Blood Prettied Up
by xCrushx
Summary: You can’t feel the warm glistening tears as they stream down your face, can you? No, you’re eyes are closed and you won’t answer me. 10 points and a sucker for whoever can guess who the victim is and who the other one is and what lines give them a
1. Chapter One

Blood Prettied Up 

By C-Chan.

Author's Note: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, sadly and 10 points and a sucker for the person who can guess who the victim is and who the murder is and which lines give them away.

Your so beautiful, my darling. So so beautiful. And yet you cry. You sit in front of me and cry like the weakling you are. People like you I was taught to step on as I made my way up. The weak are there to make the strong look stronger. 

And yet you are the first one I haven't stepped on, my little dove. Because I can't. Damn you. Why do you do this to me? You don't know you're crying of course. You can't feel the warm glistening tears as they stream down your face, can you?  No, you're eyes are closed and you won't answer me.

They are small your tears. I put my hand to your cheek and wipe one away. My darling. It's time. I'm sorry. It's your time. I wouldn't let them do this unless I knew you'd be all right in the end. It won't be long now. You'll come back, right?

Now I am crying. What if you don't? You always were the one I loved. I swear. I never loved anyone as much as I love you and you're all right. And you'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine.

You look so pretty when you cry, you look small, fragile, innocent, just like everyone thinks I am. You're sun-touched hair used to glow in the dark. But now it doesn't. It was always just the moon. You're hair doesn't glow anymore. It's been dyed red. Just like the rest of you.

You look so pretty coved in blood. So so pretty. I've never seen you so beautiful before. So…Pure. The blood just adds to it. You're pale face is even paler. A splash of blood is on your nose. I lean forward and lick it away. Still you don't answer me. 

Did it hurt when I stuck the knife in? Answer me dammit! Why won't you answer? You're still crying. Why won't you stop? Tell me where it hurts? Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Some one's coming. It won't be long now. 

They are taking me away from you. WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!? They are taking you away. The blood leaves a trail. I want to follow it. Why wont you open your eyes? Why are they handcuffing me? Why?


	2. Chapter Two

Blood Prettied Up: Chapter 2 

By ~C-Chan~

Author's Note: Still looking for the names of the victim and the murderer and I want to know if I should keep the victim alive or not. Also I don't know that much about police procedures so when the LT found out that the victim was alive she loosened up and began to question my protagonist. 

"Come with me." The officer hauls me to my feet roughly. I want to glare at her. But I am too busy watching the officer with your body. Are you all right? You still won't answer me. I am sorry if it hurt my little silver duck. It wasn't supposed to. It was just a little knife. Why won't you answer?

"You're under arrest." The officer snaps. She begins to handcuff me. Still you say nothing. Why won't you help me? Why won't you speak to me? Darling? Why won't you stop crying?

"Wait! Hawthorne! He's alive." The officer says as he takes your pulse, "it's there, Lt. But very weak. Where the hell is the EMS?" The officer begins to give you mouth to mouth. The bastard. You are mine. He cannot touch you the way he is. You are mine. You are mine. You are mine.

"Did you do this?" the Lt. asks me. She seems a bit happier now, that she knows you are not dead. She takes the handcuffs off slowly, "Do you know who did?"

"It was Ginny. Ginny Weasely. She came in here and just started stabbing him. When she saw me she ran out!" I lie. I had taken care of the Weasely girl earlier. She was hanging off of the London tower last I looked. And this is the perfect plan, I wish I could chuckle. 

"Are you certain it was her?" the Lt. asks softly. She had taken the handcuffs off and let me sit down, "Do you know where she is now?"

"Yes I am certain, no I do not know where she is." This is even easier than I thought.   Ginny's death looks like a suicide. This would be the perfect reason to kill herself.

"Hey! Officer McNeal, send out an APB on a Ginny Weasely." The Lt. turns to me, "Thank you for your help. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Let me go with him." I smile. You're waking up, the EMS is here. Darling, I am coming with you. I have to make sure you don't talk. 


	3. Chapter Three

Blood Prettied Up Chapter 3

By ~C-Chan~

Author's note: it's becoming difficult to keep their identities secret. This will be the last chapter before I reveal the murderer and the victim. It's becoming too confusing, it's too hard to keep it secret. But I am still offering the sucker. Chibi, that was not an answer. ^_^  


The ride to the hospital is so boring. You woke up for a few minutes but fell unconscious again. Do you even remember what happened? Keeping you quiet would be easier if you didn't. They found the Weasely girl. They think she killed herself after realizing that I witnessed her try to kill you. Ha! 

This was the perfect crime, don't you see? I got rid of Ginny before I played with you, dove. They think she did it. She isn't smart enough to realize I was actually going to kill her. She didn't believe me. Now look at her. She was hanging off the London tower and they think she flung herself off. It is really too bad that they may not see that her hands had been tied and that she had been gagged.

They still don't believe I could've been the one to stab you. You brought it on yourself. Telling me of these feelings you had for my friend. You honestly didn't expect me to just forgive and forget did you? Fool. I love you. You were supposed to love me. Why don't you?

I am perfect. What's not to love? I'm perfect. I'm perfect. I am perfect. Especially compared to you. Daddy's little slave, eh? He didn't love you. Your mother didn't love you. I was the first. The only. And now you say you don't love me?

I don't let people go that easily. You are mine. And you can have no one else and they can't have you. Oh look, we're at the hospital. Maybe I should blow it up. The only way you're leaving me is in a coffin, darling. Maybe you will die? Why aren't you opening your eyes?

I said we're here! Open your eyes! Hello? Are you there? You open your eyes and begin to cry. You're so pretty when you cry. Maybe I should take a picture. I will miss your beautiful face. Just like I miss the face of my mother. 


	4. Chapter Four

Blood Prettied Up Chapter 4

By ~C-Chan~

Author's Note: Thank you to my faithful reviewers! I love you all. And since all of you don't WANT to know who is killing whom u can wait, this is the last chapter and I'll post the names soon. Here's another question: Whom do you think the victim was two-timing the murderer with?

The hospital is so damn white. I wonder if it was meant to look like heaven? Well you were awake, until they took you into surgery. Now you're asleep. So peaceful, eh Darling? Well you look like you think you're safe here.

You're not. I have to make sure you don't talk. They said that you don't remember anything. Good. It'll be easier to keep you quiet. Except I have to keep you from remembering. oh, look you're waking up. You look at me and smile.

"Where am I?" Your voice cracks. It really is too bad you never told me the truth about you and my best friend Then maybe I would've cared enough to believe that you loved me.

"You're at the hospital." I say tiredly. Suddenly I get an idea. I lean over and give you a kiss. You struggle beneath me. And then, after a moment, you give in. I can feel the memories rushing through your mind. Of course you had been lying.

Soon I pull away and you stare at me as though I was the devil himself. I didn't know you felt that way about your own father. You look as though you're going to have a heartattack. I wish you would. You want her more than me. You deserve it.

"Sir, Can I speak to you again?" The detective calls out to me.

"Just a moment." I sit and stare at you for a moment, Dove. Then it happens. You take you're last breath. You are at peace. And I am safe.

"Yes?" I ask, pretending to be over-wrought with guilt. The detective doesn't seem to feel for me. What is going on? What did you tell them, Ducks? 

"You're under arrest for the murders of Ginny Weasely and…"


	5. Epilogue (dont worry...)

Blood Prettied Up Epilogue

By ~C-Chan~

Author's Note: Teeheheehehe wow, 29 reviews in 6 dayz. I'm proud. Let's see if we can make it 35. ^^ When I have 35 reviews or over I'll post the rest. I am looking for the name of the person the victim was two-timing with and which lines give them away. If you really want to know who is who email me and I'll consider telling you. But I am kind enough to reveal the victim in this chapter because everyone knows who it is. 

"Why did you kill him?" the detective snapped in my face. His breath smelt heavily of coffee. Men like this disgust me. Muggles. He honestly expects me to admit that I killed Draco. I didn't. I loved him. Even though he no longer loved me.

"I told you. My son did not kill that boy." A man, Draco's father, stood behind me. A faithful hand on my shoulder, "He is not a murderer."

"And I am telling you that all the evidence leads up to him." The detective snapped back. Why is your father protecting me, Dove? Does he really believe I am innocent? Of course he does. Because I am.

"He is no murderer." Lucius said again. 

"Have you any proof?" the detective sighed and began to rub his temples. Apparently he thinks his job is hard. 

"Yes." I sat up. This should be interesting. What have you done Lucuis? "I killed Draco Malfoy. Not him." 

What? He's taking the rap for me? He must really believe I am innocent! This is amazing. You always said your father was a horrid man. And yet he sticks up for the one thing in the world who isn't against you. But Lucuis?

I sigh. I might as well pay a visit to your lover and tell her what happened. Maybe she really will kill herself…one can only hope ya know. 


	6. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

ShadowHawk = 10 pts/ and the sucker

Sfar = 5 pts

Mila = 2.5pts for the victim and 2.5 for reviewing so much….= 5 pts

Pepsi = 5 pts

CatC10 = 5 pts

Elaine = 5pts

Wolfgirl = 5pts

Shy = 4 pts….i told you

Goggle Boy = 5 pts

Miss Breed = 5 pts I should consider that cheating ^^

wakaba-chan = 8 pts

Bri The One And Only = 3 pts for trying

Wolf Of Solitude = 3 pts 

Krucifyx = 5 pts

Sei-Chan = 4 pts

Trippinwitcats = 3pts 

Alright ppl, the point system isn't too confusing, I wanted the victim, the murderer and the chick and THE LINES THAT GAVE THEM AWAY! 

Congrats to ShadowHawk for being the only one to get them all. Im going to copy and paste her review on here because it's right on…

**drum roll please**

I SAID A DRUM ROLL!

THAT'S BETTER!

Chapter 1- You're hair doesn't glow anymore   
Draco is the victim   
  
Chapter 4- It really is too bad you never told me the truth about you and my best friend Then maybe I would've cared enough to believe that you loved me.   
Being two-timed with Hermionie   
  
Chapter 4- you and my best friend   
Killer is Harry


End file.
